


Sleep

by MissCorkyCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Escapism, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, POV First Person, Short, Sleep, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorkyCat/pseuds/MissCorkyCat
Summary: All he wants is sleep.
Kudos: 4





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty rewrite from ff.net, not sure if it's for better or for worse that I'm a chronic pain spoonie who understands this on such a deeper level now.

All I want is sleep.

Sleep that takes away the constant ache, frees me from these waking moments of pain and exhaustion.

When it finally comes for me, I willingly succumb to it, greeting the darkness as an old friend. I feel myself being beckoned into the blackness, promises of rest and relief, of feeling nothing. In this place of dreamless darkness, I am stripped bare of my pain and emotions, lying in wait for it to wrap its arms around me and pull me closer, deeper, drawing me into the abyss; freeing my aching soul with its dark embrace. 

Sleep is my only friend. 

It calms my body and takes away all that ails me. It switches off my pain and lets my mind relax, freeing me of my daily struggles. It weaves through me holding the pieces of my torn sanity together, removing the hurt from the exhausted pieces of my mind and body. I crave the release it lends me, if only for a few hours. Sleep is my drug, my liberation from this world of agony and blood. 

I am addicted to it.

I would trade my soul for an eternity's worth of it, make a deal with the devil for endless sleep at any price. I would steal, lie, beg and even kill for a lifetime's fill of the everlasting darkness. Freedom from the pain, from the tired ache in my bones and discomfort etched in my soul.

All I need is sleep.


End file.
